


The mating ceremony

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Derek is bad at feelings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, Other, Possessive Derek, Slow Build, Teen Wolf, eventually, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: The mating ceremony was held once a year, stiles however was having a bad year. Becoming an omega instead of a beta and now he was stuck in the middle of a wood surrounded by an alpha





	1. Chapter 1

Once a year the mating night called any unmated omega and alpha and brought the two together, after turning into their full wolf forms they would seek out an omega that they would want, it took place in beacon hills. Stiles Stilinski had hoped to be a beta like his friends, being rather independent and happy he had expected the best however when he had shown as an omega only weeks before the ceremony stiles had freaked out, having panic attack after panic attack until the day of the ceremony had arrived, he was inexperienced and scared. He had never been in the presence of an alpha other than his friend and to be honest stiles was scared. He was scared of what might happen, hat could go wrong and what if his alpha rejected him? 

The mating ceremony held place in the woods, large trees litters the forest as did the lake separating territory from the dreaded Hale pack, run by alpha Peter Hale and his second in command another alpha, Derek Hale their pack was not only feared but almost famous in the wolf world. If found on their territory the likelihood would not be good. Stiles who did heed his father's warning had never crossed the invisible mark and had never even run far enough to the lake, he didn't want to risk being mauled by a crazy alpha. Stiles had changed into his wolf, a silver/grey wolf that shone in the light yet could hide away in the dark. He liked he feeling of being a wolf and being able to feel free. The people around stiles were too omega's many of them were female and older than him yet some of hem were males. He was one of the youngest having not experienced the ceremony for himself yet.

"Be careful in the wood omega's, stay to the designated areas. Good luck." The caller said before he doors were opened and they were let To go in the wood. It was light but getting dark. Stiles immediately started running, his legs carried him as far as he could before they gave in and he was left half stumbling half running. The trees merged into one as he carried on running, he could hear the omega's in the distance getting further and further back. He didn't know why though shouldn't they running to? Suddenly stiles fell into a large pool of water, his fur soaked as he sneezed and swam to the shore he shook off what had happened and hoped he wouldn't get too cold before he started running again. It wasn't until he had to stop from the pain in his foot that he realised he wasn't in his territory anymore, the trees were different, the smells were also different... Where was he? Then it hit him as to where he was.

A twig snapped in the distance causing stiles' head and ears to fly back trying to find the source of the noise. A low, menacing growl erupted from the tree line as stiles again now turned to face the wolf. His first reaction was to whine lowly as fear courses through his body and made his frame shake. The alpha that stood before him only a few meters separating them had scarlet red eyes, large and round while his frame double stiles' petit figure, dwarfing he poor omega. The fur on his alpha was a jet black colour making his blood red eyes stand out even more as the top lip curled back revealing a set of razor sharp fangs. On instinct stiles would have fell to the floor and submitted immediately but he was glued to the ground and all he could do was stare as this alpha looked him up and down. The alpha shifted his weight onto his front paws spacing them out slightly as stiles now looked down a the huge claws he possessed aswell. 

His damp fur and the wind made stiles shake as he weighed out his options here, he could submitted and how for the best, run and see how fast the alpha is, or he could stand there like he was already. Stiles decided to do none of the above and growled at the alpha before suddenly regretting it as the alpha lunged forward knocking stiles off his feet momentarily. Stiles however snarled as he to revealed to the alpha that although small his teeth weren't useless. When the mysterious alpha growled stiles snapped in his direction before he tried to run past the alpha at full speed only to be knocked down as the alpha moved. This hurt stiles more than he let on as he tried it to cry or whimper as pain exploded in his ribs. 

More yips and growled erupted from around him as the pain was momentarily forgotten and he looked up to see not only massive alpha but 4 all surrounding him, they were smaller than The black one but they were still alphas where as he was only a 16 gear old omega on the wrong territory and in desperate need of a blanket. Backing up on instinct stiles collided with a figured that growled as he turned his head slowly and found he was now at the feet of the back alpha who was growling at him loudly making stiles actually whimper, that along with the pain in is ribs and the fear of death sent stiles into a panic as he searched frantically for something to do, his breathing became erratic as he lay at the feet of an alpha. His vision became slightly blurry and soon he was layed on his side panting as he lay in between the alphas huge paws. 

The alpha was still growling when he came round but also had lowered his frame and had his head lowered half sniffing the omega as he lay looking up at him frantically. From what stiles could tell the rest of the pack had gone and had left stiles and this strange alpha alone. Stiles let his head fall in defeat as pain began again and a whimper escaped his throat. Without warning he was being lifted and was swaying around in the air as this alpha picked him up like a cub. He found himself approaching what seemed to be a cave but also like a den. That was when he was dropped from the mouth of the alpha and yelped in surprise as the alpha shifted to a man. This man was tall, muscular with a well defined chest that stiles, if in a better position, would love to lick. This man had dark hair and stubble across his face while his eyes that were one red now a green colour that reflected the forest completely. "Shift." He said in a gritty tine that made stiles' body tingle. 

The alpha walked closer after throwing on a pair of sweat pants and bent down taking in the omega as stiles whimpered. The alpha started again this time his eyes seeping red said "shift." This time stiles could not resist as he shifted and looked up at the alpha who was still towering over him. Stiles sat there helplessly as he tried to cover up before the alpha held out a pair of sweat pants. Stiles took them hesitantly but he was already shaking with the cold as the wind blew a cool breeze over him. "What are you doing on our territory, omega." He alpha inquired in a harsh and ruthless time making stiles actually whine as his body, now standing quivered in fear. "Well?"  
"The...The mating ceremony. I, i ran to far." Stiles got out after a hiccuping in fear. The alpha lifted his gaze to the omega as he looked down not as intensely now. "You ran to far?" The alpha asked  
"I didn't mean to." Stiles said as he nervously looked at the alpha.  
"You could have been killed. And attacking me was a stupid thing to do omega." The alpha warned while half growing. "I mean did you think you stood a chance, look at you! I could have ripped your throat out!" The once nice rant soon became a shouting fit as the alpha roared in stiles face making the omega tear up and whimper. He now fell to the floor revealing neck and stomach whimpering and crying at the same time. "I'm sorry alpha!" He cried as the alpha stopped and took in the sight before him. 

Derek had never been a hands on person but when he saw that omega he couldn't resist, his head stuck out and hovered momentarily over the omegas stomach as he whined an apology. "Shhh." The alpha cooed as he studied the boy for the first time. He had expected the omega to be older, maybe even more experienced with this type of thing, being around an alpha but this was just a kid. This was a teenage boy who had just had his first mating ceremony. His hair was stuck out in ever direction as his face as blushed from crying. His body was shaking from the cold as he lacked any significant muscle but is body was luxurious to look at and touch. It felt like silk under Derek's hand and soon he was rubbing soothing circles along the omegas stomach. "What's your name?" The alpha asked when the boy shivered again. "Stiles." 

Derek considered momentarily letting 'stiles' just go but he highly doubt the pack would let him just go on his own. "You'll stay here for the night with me, is that okay?" Derek's hand was still on the omegas stomach as stiles nodded slightly before half purring and half hiccuping. "Come omega." Derek said as he moved his hand and led the way into the cave behind them, in the cave was a small but cosy home area for the pack on nights like this, places like this in the territoy were littered around. In them they contained a double bed, changes of spare clothes and some basic food with blankets and a few shelves. They were primarily used for omega breeding as they were secluded and private. Stiles whimpered as he followed the alpha. "I'm Derek by the way." Derek stated as he hadn't earlier making stiles whine again. "Alpha Derek Hale?" Stiles asked with a small voice that made the alpha tingle. 

"Yes. You said it was your mating ceremony. i want you." The alpha simply stated making stiles yelp in surprise. "I no use to you. Look at me." Stiles mimicked as Derek sniffed the air.  
"I'm unbonded, i want you." He said possessively. Derek knew it sounded forward but the way the omega had attracted him in the beginning had led the alpha into the opposite territory, the only reason he found stiles was because he had tracked him back to his territory. "I'm not saying we have to mate now I'm just saying i want you, and I get what i want." The alpha purred as the omega whimpered at the possessive tone that the alpha now held. It made stiles' body tingle and a warm rush to over come him before he realised that the alpha was one of the most feared alphas around. 

Derek walked around to the bed and pulled back the covers before looking up "sleep, I'll be back." Derek explained as he walked to stiles and without touching the omega led him to the warmth that the bed might hold. "Sleep." Derek said again this time the time laced with he authority of an alpha. He had to consult Peter on this before he let anything else happen and that was if stiles wanted this. He had only acted on instinct before But it had turned to want. And Derek got what he wanted.


	2. Uncle?

Derek walked through the thick damp forest, hearing now the yips and growls of the mating ceremony only across the river. He had always gone to them when he was young enough to but now he had lost hope in the ceremony and stayed around his own territory patrolling for anyone to cross over like the young omega had. He wanted the omega. It was a strange feeling to actually want an omega but The way he smelt, the way he whimpered, his alpha side and his wolf side was now bursting with want which is something he had never truly possessed before but now, now he really wanted it. He wanted to touch the omega and to feel it's skin beneath his fingers. Derek shook the thought from his mind as he came into plain sight of a pack house. It was large but not so much as revealing, the pack was very specific about what they wanted it and what was around the pack house, a common factor for all pairs was privacy. Derek strolled quickly through the pack grounds nodding and growling at certain pack members, many adolescent males in the pack found it fitting to challenge and try to over rule what Derek or Peter had or said. They wouldn't be kicked out but they would be put in their places and it usually wasn't pretty.

Peter was outside talking to Boyd, one of the less known pack members that was with Derek when stiles had ran into them. He was talking in hushed whispers and Peter was nodding. "Not to break this up, uncle i need to talk to you." Peter smiled and looked at Boyd.   
"About the omega you are harbouring in the woods?"  
"I wouldn't describe it as harbouring, more like helping or bonding." Derek stated matter of factly. "Bonding?" Peter asked rather surprised at the way his nephew was talking. "Yes bonding, uncle i think i have finally found my mate, the way he looks, smells and makes my wolf feel... it's rather unnerving." Derek said desperately as he explained to Peter who was half smirking. "Your an alpha Derek what are you trying to ask me?"   
"Is it okay with you for him being here." Derek asked.   
"To be honest as long as he is kept in line then i don't mind him being here. I'll inform the pack of him being here."   
Derek nodded and thanked his uncle before he turned and walked away rather quickly wanted to get back to the omega as it was getting darker now. 

When Derek approached the cave the same scent of pine and honey drifted through his nostrils allowing his mouth to water. In the cave was a slightly whimpering noise but on closer inspection it was just the omega dreaming. While layed in the bed, the omega was curled up on himself sniffling and dreaming. Derek felt sympathy for the young omega, he had been terrified of the alpha's as though he hadn't known what to do. Derek could have ripped him in half yet he spared the boy because he felt pity for the young inexperienced omega. 

Derek decided to suppress the feral feeling in his gut that was now focused on solely mating the omega on the bed opposite him. Stiles shot up in the bed suddenly. "I need to go home." He said panting and covered in a film of sweat. "Not tonight omega, you need to rest."   
"I'm not just an omega, my name is stiles! I'm the son of the sheriff and I demand to leave, I'm not yours!" Stiles shouted as he began to fumble with the edge of the blanket he was covered in. Momentarily Derek was half stunned with the tone he was being talked to in, this omega had the nerve to come into his territory, get helped by him and now was demanding to leave. That wasn't an option and Derek didn't want that to happen either. Stiles was soon up on his feet with the intention to leave. His eyes were unfocused and his body was jittery. "I'm leaving now." He said with the most amount of authority he could manage however being a 16 year old omega didn't help in comparison to an adult alpha. 

"Stiles, I cannot at this point let you just leave, the other wolves are yet to know you are here and they will tear you apart if you are found on the territory. Leaving isn't really an option." Stiles looked lost now, his shoulders had gone from expecting a fight to given up as his posture slumped from this new news. "I need to go." He repeated, hoping and begging that he was going to be able to leave. "You can't leave right now." Something clicked in stiles as he stood up again and looked at the alpha. "I am leaving and if you dare try to stop me, I will get my pack to hunt you down alone and I will kill you myself!" He gritted out. But as soon as the words left his mouth he went white. The colour drained from his face as Derek raised an eyebrow in his direction along with a low menacing growl. "I-i..." Stiles fumbled again over his words now as Derek's eyes bled red. "You threaten to kill an alpha, your nothing more than an omega and a young boy. I had the opportunity to kill you, to rip your throat out and to dispose of you and I give you pity. I helped you, now you threaten to kill me?" Derek chuckled sadistically as the anger seeped through his veins and riled his wolf. 

Stiles who was now visible trembling backed up into a wall, Derek walked forward slowly and calmly but his eyes bled red and his breathing harsher than normal suggesting he was not in full control. His hand pulled back as claws grew. His other hand grabbed the omegas neck roughly as his legs kicked apart the omega legs leaving the poor thing to his attack. Derek did however get a slightly scratch from the omega but only one of fear. As he pinned him up against the wall Derek was ready to end the omega in front of him that had threatened to kill him. Stiles cringed and ducked his head as best he could due to the tightened grip of the alpha as he whispered the word "alpha." As nothing more than a gasp or a plea. Derek however heard him and had stilled his attack as the word 'alpha' sent a warm tingle yet icy chill down his body. "What did you say." He breathed as the young omega looked up with fearful eyes. "Alpha." He repeated but even more quietly than before. "Please don't hurt me." He begged as his knees gave in and his breathing grew erratic. Derek simply withdrew his attack and walked quickly to then either side of the small cave where he slumped into the chair opposite the room. His eyes still shone brightly and his breathing still came out in harsh breaths but the omega would be spared and released back to his own pack tomorrow. 'He was too young to kill and to innocent to attack, he hadn't stood a chance.' Derek thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have been revising and I know its a lame excuse but I'm sorry guys that it is also short. any comments would be great on how to improve?
> 
> Also thanks for all them positive comments I received on the last chapter!


	3. Calm down

Stiles had been slumped over on himself for what seemed like forever. His brain was itching to figure out what had happened and how he managed to get out of it. But After the near death attack by the alpha sat only metres away from him, stiles had decided that for now he was just going to do what he was told. However he was cold, hungry and incredibly thirsty let alone scared and missing his pack. He felt a strange feeling in his gut one that he may regret after asking for water. At first he tried to ask but instead let out a long high pitched whine spiking the alpha's immediate attention. 

His eyes were no longer red but they were alert and hard. His Mouth was in a straight line while his hair was spiking up and untamed. Stiles was determined to try again, "alpha, do you maybe have water?" His voice cracked twice to his embarrassment as he went quiet again but the alpha, Derek, got up and moved around before approaching somewhat slowly. His eyes were mindful of the omega as he held out a cup, it was a plain cup but in stiles' eyes it was dangerous and new. He reached out slowly trying to make no contact with the alpha but instead his fingertip grazed the side of Derek's arm and suddenly he felt calm yet scared and immediately retaliated.

Derek who had been holding the cup felt the touch and let out a low growl, not one of annoyance or anger but one of protectiveness and need. He stared at the omega who was now a shivering mess and decided after the years he had spent training on how to care for an omega when he got finally one he would quit sulking and help the poor boy. Derek took charge using an alpha voice to keep the omega calm but also pliable. "Drink, then get into bed." He said while his eyes momentarily bled red at the command he had given to the omega. Stiles however was now wide eyed and nodded like a bobble head. He drank the water greedily and then scrambled to get onto the bed at the possible thought of pleasing the alpha before him. "Calm down and lay on your back, close your eyes." Derek instructed and he got closer to the bed and took of his shirt, bonding and calming an omega was better with skin to skin contact and the omega looked like he was cold as it was. 

Truth be told Derek thought the omega was beautiful, his skin looked like silk as his body was long and lean almost lanky, moles dotted the surface leading up and down the revealed skin. While his eyes were the perfect whiskey brown outer layer and a golden middle that made Derek's heart do weird flips that he was sure weren't normal. The boys lips were plump and perfect, how Derek would like to do things to those lips... He shook that thought from his head immediately. The Boys hair was longish and splayed in every direction, it complimented his face shape as the hair was also hazel and perfect. Derek really did think this boy was beautiful. Stiles was now layed on his back eyes closed when Derek decided to approach. 

First he lightly put his hand on the boys stomach finally feeling the ilk like skin beneath his fingers. He had only got sweat pants on from earlier so he didn't have to worry about the boy being nervous he hoped. Stiles did however flinch at the contact making his eyes flew open to stare at the alpha in both shock and confusion. However Derek growled and the breaking of rules and stiles soon breathed and slowly calmed down again. "Be calm." Derek said as he ran his hand up and up until he reached the boys neck. His fingers traveled up and around the neck, not tightly but to scent the omega. This was good for the alpha instincts that now threatened to overtake Derek's mind at this point in time. It would scent the omega making him smell like the alpha and would give stiles some comfort aswell, hopefully. 

The little breaths came quick and fast and stiles tried to calm but it wasn't working. The alpha was touching him, and it felt good... Too good. "Stiles, calm down, I will not hurt you." Derek kept touching lightly, trailing his large hand up and over the boys lips and then down back to his shoulders until finally going back to his stomach where he kept the hand. "I'm going to lay with you. Is that okay?" Stiles nodded sleepily all the touching and contact with an aloha made him feel sleepy and calm he felt floaty and warm, what was this feeling. Soon Derek was spooning stiles who was floaty and dazed, Derek did wonder for a short amount of time that maybe the boy was a submissive, maybe he already had a Dom? Shaking the though from his head, Derek couldn't really sleep much after that and decided to do something productive. So he instead listened out for the sounds of the hunt but there were none anymore. Was it over? 

Stiles was layed over Derek's huge arm now. Snoring softly, while the wind blew and the temperature plummeted. Obviously with being a werewolf Derek didn't have to worry About freezing in this temperature he was built for it and he could produce enough heat for both himself and the young omega layed with him in the bed. There was sounds of pattering and paws not far away but Derek knew or assumed it was just pack scouting the territory. Peter would have it covered, hopefully. Being the control freak that peter was he surely had the territory covered and wolves everywhere especially on a night like this. Stiles soon tossed and turned it looked like a dream or nightmare troubled his thoughts, his head bumping into Derek's chest and his arms flailed around until he woke himself up and cracked open his eyes. Stiles grunted in agitation that was until he saw the alpha looking down at him. From the view he was at it looked as though the alpha was angry or irritated. He immediately stopped moving and layed perfectly still. "Sorry." Stiles said sleepily as Derek tutted him. "I never fell asleep. So don't worry." The alpha grunted back in return. "Why?" The omega asked concern lacing his voice making Derek grumble slightly but in joy, how that he would show it of course. He smiled while scenting the omegas head before stopping immediately when he realised what he was actually doing. "I'm sorry." Derek said quickly before trying to move away but stiles held on to him and layed his head down. "Its okay, alpha." Derek stopped again and looked down. 'What did this omega want from him?' Derek thought. 

Stiles, who was still looking up at Derek signed in half contentment. He did feel home sick and was worried about his father and the pack but Derek made a lot of the worry fade away, it was as though the worry seeped through his skin and into nothingness, it was almost therapeutic. "What do you want from me." Stiles suddenly asked at the alpha who looked half zoned out.

"I could ask you the same question, one moment you shouting that you want to leave the next your cuddling me and calling me alpha, you need to decide." Derek said at stiles with the same gentle but harsh tone he used earlier, the words were soft but then they also had meaning and effect and stiles was definitely not going to ignore them. "I have been looking around for an unmated alpha. I had gotten scared though when the 'incident' happened. I was utterly terrified of every alpha until tonight when you helped me and now although i feel scared I know its because its a reflex." Derek had remained silent but wanted so badly to ask what had happened and tell stiles that he need not be afraid because he was not going to let another alpha even touch the omega let alone hurt him. "What happened." He asked without thought. Stiles looked up at this and then shrugged to answer straight away. It wasn't to long before he opened his mouth ready to talk, his eyes were sad and looked down and onto the bed. Derek wanted s badly to cradle the boy I'm his arms ad just tell him not to worry, to protect and comfort but he couldn't not yet.

"I was just turned 16 and went out to meet up with an alpha I had been talking to for a few months. I had never met him before s I talked to him over social media a lot. It was just a date type thing, I met him and half an hour later he had tried to force me into sex, it wasn't pretty and I had a few broken bones after fighting to get him off but eventually people noticed and helped and I didn't get hurt any further than I already was, which was a relief." Derek was angry, it made him sick and he wanted too rip off the head of whoever it was that hurt him, or at least tried to. "But don't worry you don't have to get angry, alpha." Stiles whispered in a plain attempt to pull Derek's thoughts from the ones he knew he was already thinking. "But I am angry sweet boy, it isn't right." He murmured into the headline of stiles head as he scented the boy. Stiles responded to slightly purring at the touch that Derek did making the alpha pleased with the way he was comforting the omega. The conversation died down after that, Derek minding his own thoughts and anger while stiles dozed and nosed at Derek's chest to try and bury himself into the alpha's scent. 

Hours later into the night, Trees rustled outside as the wind picked up further and further until even Derek had to check if everything was okay out there. "Stiles, slide over for me." He asked quietly as the boy had fallen into a dozing state of mind. He reacted slowly but did moved of and dozed on the edge of the bed as he waited for Derek's return. He felt safe with Derek but Derek was not his alpha, no Derek was not his alpha at all well not yet anyway. Derek had gotten up and padded to the opening of the small cave. The wind had picked up and rain was now beginning to fall in big fat drops that splatted hard against the target that it aimed for. 

Derek could hear his pack members still on patrol, they would be freezing and wet though so Derek Yipped slightly to draw attention to the cave so the pack members could get dry and sleep off the storm. By the time the wolves got to the cave it was raining heavily and Derek predicted a heavy and bad Storm was fast approaching. Derek could tell who the wolves were, a shy pack mate called Isacc, a loud but loveable girl called Erica and Boyd, the alpha who had already been with Derek earlier. Stiles was now sat up on the bed, covers pulled up as far as they could go and staring wide eyed at Derek. 

The other wolves shifted and each got thrown some clothing, a T-shirt and shorts for Erica and a pair of trousers for each boys. Nudity wasn't an issue with the pack that Derek and peter lead but stiles might not find it appealing or comfortable to be in a room with 3 naked people that could possibly be snuggling later on. "Hows it looking out there." Derek asked as an alpha being protective of territory. "Its not too bad, its quieter than usual, probably because there is a storm on the way." Boyd informed as he shrugged up his pants and went to the far end of the cave into a small dresser and pulled out some blankets and cushions. "So Derek..." Isaac asked after looking toward stiles who was still wide eyed and breathing heavily. Derek internally winced as he had spent so long calming the boy to now have a frightened omega on his hands again. "What Isaac." He shrugged as he too now looked toward stiles. Erica strutted over to the bed, she was just taller than what stiles would be but given her beta rank she would be taller to assert dominance. She had blond hair and a wicked smile that scared stiles slightly. She reached the bed and sat on the edge making stiles' heart beat raise considerably. "I'm Erica, you are...?" With a shaking breath stiles first shot a glance at Derek and the other to pack mates as he then said in a quiet voice. "Stiles." 

"Stiles? What type of a name is stiles?" Erica asked as she began to pull her hand out from her side and tried to touch the omega. Many beta's and alpha's would go crazy after meeting an omega, as Derek had been associated with omegas before in training he could handle himself around them to a degree, it took strength not to do anything though and Erica was pushing it. Stiles flinched and recoiled at the hand being thrust in his direction. "Erica." Derek said in a growled voice. "Stop." She looked at her alpha then back at the omega and slid off the bed to join Boyd, who was now settling down onto the makeshift bed he had been working on. "I'm Isaac." The shy boy stated. He was tall, almost lanky with blond curly hair and a wide smile, he kept his distance to ensure the omega felt at ease. He had never been around them before but he did know a thing or two about personal space. Stiles was sat in the centre of the bed now waiting, his eyes flickered from member to member studying there posture, pose and appearance. 

Derek who had ushered the pack mates to then other end of the room walked to the bed and slid back under the thick warm blanket and looked down at the omega. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put an arm on stiles' back to calm him. Stiles nodded and yawned as he tried to hide the fact that he was ready to sleep for 3 days. It was been a long day and it certainly had certainly surprised Derek that he was till awake and half able to talk, he would dread to think of how tired the poor boy is and at the moment all he wanted to do was let him sleep. Derek layed down and pulled stiles' shoulders down lightly with him not to hurt him but to calm him. "Just calm down and try to sleep, I won't let anything happen to you." Derek promised as stiles yawned once more and finally with a shuddered breath closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a while, I will keep you updated with incoming chapters when I can.  
> I'm actually stuck at the moment as to how I want Derek to react with stiles in further chapters, I was contemplating whether stiles should be submissive and whether that idea played in with there story line amd dereks character.  
> Im stuck with the ideas so maybe Comment what you want Derek to be like or if you think it would work and I'll work around your opinions as I want to make you all happy, thank you so much for the support and I hope I'll update soon x
> 
> \--amare--


	4. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a longtime, am I right?  
> Its rather short but I hope you enjoy the way its going.
> 
> ***Added content to the chapter!  
> Being an idiot I forgot to add the part where stiles actually ran!! *facepalms!*  
> However problem is fixed now!! Enjoy?

The morning after, stiles found himself being awoken to the sounds of birds tweeting which was unusual as his room was never this loud. There was also a lot of sunlight as he could tell without even opening his eyes. His body felt different too, like he wasn't always stressed or having pent up energy. Then his mind remembered the hunt and the alpha and the cave this made stiles shoot up out of bed and he literally ran. He ran out of the cave after noticing idly that all the wolves were still sleeping and he changed into his wolf form. He had to get home and tell his father he was okay. After shifting and stretching momentarily, stiles set off running s his paws pattered along the ground. It wasn't long though until he heard a howl, a familiar howl. It was one of anger or distress but it was from the alpha, Derek. This made stiles heart clench but his fear worse. He ran as fast as he could searching and sniffing out for some marking of where the border was without any hope at all. He was so busy trying to find the border that he hadn't realised where he was and as he looked up he Yipped in surprise. He was stood in the tree line of an opening where wolves, in human form, stood milling around and doing there own thing. There was a large building that was covered by trees and had little windows. Stiles however could only smell alpha wolves and beta's it was quite unnerving for the small wolf as he backed away and fled as fast as he could muster. Using his brain, stiles calmed himself and stood still after running for a minute, he let his senses control him and followed his nose as best could in this new territory. He was scared, alone and in all honestly he was in a territory with blood hungry wolves he was doing great. He had left his only protection and he was beginning to acutely regret that. He did however find the border after a few frantic minutes and just as he was about to cross of there was a long growl. He didn't know this growl, he had never smelt this wolf either and as he looked behind him the wolf that stood over him looked like an alpha. He was built with massive muscles and large white teeth, his eyes were red ad his fur was a slick silver. Oh yeah he was an alpha all right. He shifted and stood over stiles. In human form he was white handsome, however all alpha wolves were handsome "Your the omega my nephew was looking after, aren't you. His name is Derek. And I don't believe we met." Stiles whined and bolted into his familiar territory he relaxed momentarily until he heard the snapping of bones and turned round to see that he was being followed by that wolf! 

Stiles ducked and missed trees and he finally was able to smell the comforting smell of home but the alpha behind him wasn't giving up. He ran after the poor omega relentlessly until stiles couldn't run any further and collapsed on the ground before the alpha began snarling over him. Stiles shifted his time and crawling into a ball as the alpha too shifted. "Im peter." The alpha spat at the omega making him wince. "Stiles. Please don't hurt me, just let me go home." Peters face grew softer at the words.

"You are coming home with me stiles, Derek's pining after you and I'm pretty sure your the same. You made a bond last night." Stiles who was already a submissive as it is began to panic. He had been tested as one after he asked his dad to drop him but his dad had spat food everywhere and was wide eyed. Stiles' mother was also a submissive and although his father was a Dom alpha, he wasn't going to get that intimate with his son. "I can't, I need to go home." He said as he felt the drop coming it came with panic these drops and could last hours. Usually stiles would sit through them on his own and maybe try sleep but this one was coming hard and fast. "Home." He whispered as peter raised an eye brow and bent down to face the boy. "Are you a submissive." Stiles nodded as his eyes went glassy and unfocused. "Okay, come on. Derek can help you though this." Peter looked around and commanded stiles to shift which he couldn't do during a drop it made stiles whine and panic even further. Peter couldn't howl in this territory so in the least weird way he picked up the young omega sub and carried him into the territory.

Once he reached it peter howled and went to the nearest cave, he put on some pants and grabbed a blanket, he wrapped it round the boy carefully. He was soon met with an angry looking Derek but when he saw the state stiles was in he soon stopped and looked quizzically at his uncle. "He started dropping hard, I may be a Dom but he's your omega. I couldn't get him through it so I brought him to you." Peter said as Derek nodded and looked at him. "Thank you." Peter just nodded as he changed back to wolf form and ran into the woods. 

 

Derek was confused as to what to do with the omega now, obviously he was a natural Dom but did stiles already have a Dom? Did he want Derek to he his Dom? It was slightly stressful for Derek that was until stiles whimpered out his name. "Der." He said as his voice was scratchy and his eyes remained unfocused and glassy. Derek was immediately by his side. "Its okay baby, don't you worry." He soothed as he ran a hand thought the omegas hair. "Your doing so well." Derek lifted stiles up carefully making sure not to distress him too much and began carrying him back to where Derek lived. Stiles had completely dropped and only wanted to be near to Derek, he lifted his head slightly trying to slot his head into Derek's neck. 

 

Stiles soon came as round as the drops were only short if it was self in flicked like this one had been, he had expected to wake up at home but instead found himself in a room, it was quite warm but not uncomfortably warm like stiles' room sometimes got. As stiles came round he sensed an alpha, Derek And suddenly he felt on the verge of another drop. "Calm down, omega." His voice was soothing and soft. Stiles still felt uncomfortable as he had ran away from this alpha but the hand in his hair felt so good. "M'sorry alpha." Stiles whined. "But I had to go to make sure my dad is okay?" The smaller male stated. 

 

"I know that you are worried about your father, but he knows your safe. Peter went to see him, they talked over arrangements and you'll live here but can come and go to see your father where and when you want to." Derek soothed as he stroked stiles hair to try and calm the boy.   
"Really, I'll be able to see him when I want but I'm basically in your pack?" Derek nodded knowing stiles could feel it. "Are you feeling any better?" Stiles half nodded but kept layed down.

 

It was about 2 hours later, Derek had stayed with stiles the entire way though the drop only leaving to get water and snacky food for the poor sub. Peter had spoke to stiles' father and after a heated discussion they had come to an agreement that stiles was now officially in peter and Derek's pack but he would be freely allowed to cross over the border Into the existing pack. Sheriff Stilinski seemed to agree to this term and demanded his son was to be allowed on his pack territory at least twice a week. Peter fondly agreed making sure that he would make sure that stiles was safe but in the end it was up to his nephew to protect him. After stiles' horrible drop, Derek had considered briefly talking to the sheriff himself about how he coped with them and stiles schooling. But the thought was pushed aside when stiles sat up and shook his head slowly. "Sorry, m'still fuzzy."   
"Don't worry, take it slow." Derek soothed as he placed a hand on stiles' lower back to steady the already shaking boy. "Hmmm take it slow." Stiles repeated as he leant into Derek's touch to keep himself from falling. 

 

***************

 

Stiles woke with a start, the events from yesterday seemed blurred and coming through in waves rather than a clear image. He remembered running, which was certainly a mistake, he remembered being carried back to Derek by Peter, he remembers Derek taking him to a house type building but he can't really recall any other information and to be quite honest he was too tired at this point to care, yeah he ran, he shouldn't thinking back on it but everyone makes mistakes, he just mused at how big of a mistake it was.

But he clearly did something right because he was blinking, breathing and more importantly laid on a bed with another body snug around his own. Maybe he was dead? He didn't want to really risk waking the being beside him, there was a light breath near his neck and a large arm slung over his waist. What was going on? 

that's when the events of last night came rushing back in a painfully quick manner making him feel slightly nauseated. He had dropped, he had run which led to a drop and more importantly he had been carried back to Derek by Peter Hale! The head alpha of the pack. Holy crap, the person behind him had to be Derek. 

Derek had helped him through a drop and hadn't been too angry that he ran, disappointed would be a better word to describe what he did because he hadn't hurt stiles and he hadn't said anything bad to him, but he had to have been angry, Stiles remembered the growl and then howl that led to Peter finding him and that was very angry, that had anger not just laced but the howl had been forced out through anger, in that case why the hell was he laid behind Stiles, sleeping and cuddling the omega when clearly he had to be angry... was Stiles missing something? 

Slowly, Stiles moved his leg and then moved his arm and then was met with a low gravelly growl which made him freeze. "Sleep," the voice said as it huffed, it was definitely Derek, why the hell wasn't Stiles dead? or maybe he just was dead and this was part of those 7 seconds where his life flashed before his eyes and this seemed to be the moment he wanted to recall. But that wouldn't work because if he was dead then this wasn't really happening and your life can't flash before your eyes if it hadn't happened so maybe Stiles wasn't dead? Maybe Stiles was very much alive and Derek really hadn't ripped his throat out and maybe, just maybe Stiles wasn't in trouble, but that seemed highly unlikely. 

"Alpha? what is happening." Stiles found himself asking rather than just shutting his mouth like a good omega would. Derek rolled onto his arm and looked at Stiles' face, it seemed worried maybe even scared but most of all confused and tired. "Well, you're supposed to be sleeping at the moment," Derek replied when Stiles breathing grew faster. He really didn't want a panic attack on top of the drop for stiles so he took the omega and held him close and breathed in his scent. "I'll explain everything when you are fully rested and can understand without literally falling over," Derek said soothingly as he rubbed a large hand over Stiles small stomach. 

"But Alpha please tell me what happened. why am I not dead? and why am I here with you when I don't deserve to be, I ran from you Alpha. please tell me what is going on." the omega whine and begged and desperately tried to move in Derek's hold but the Alpha was having none of it and he wanted the omega to at least calm before he explained what happened the previous night because it would sure send Stiles into another panic. 

Stiles struggled for a few minutes before giving up and simply going limp in the Alpha's hold, he didn't want to fight, he didn't want to hurt himself in the process he just wanted a clear idea in his head of what the fuck was happening. 

"Yesterday when we were sleeping you ran from the cave, I would like to think in panic or even fear, if not then that's disappointing, My uncle found you and brought you back to me but had to go on your father's territory in order to retrieve you. He spoke to your father and an agreement was made, my uncle will explain that as even I'm not sure on it but it was determined that you had gone into a drop and I may be an alpha but I'm also a Dom so I took charge and brought you up and you slept it off." Stiles processed the information for a few minutes before nodding and deciding that he shouldn't say anything he didn't want to upset the Alpha and to be quite honest he could barely remember what had been going through his head.

"So where am I now?" Stiles asked after a few minutes of just laying and processing information, he needed to talk to Peter which he was secretly scared of, in fact, he was silently shitting his pants because he was a head aloha of a pack of blood thirsty wolves and Stiles as a mere omega! He was going to die right?

"Your in my room of the pack house, you're safe here and my uncle will come round a bit later, it's quite early and the wolves don't get up until later, the humans are up by now and the omegas just rise when they want to. so Peter should pop by a little later, when the sun actually rises," Derek stated as Stiles looked out the window to see that it was in fact rather dark although not dark enough to make him blind, he could still see perfectly fine he just didn't know how early it really was anymore, he hadn't bothered to check the time and now he wondered what time it really was.

"What time is it?" Stiles asked as Derek huffed and sniffed the Omega's neck ."Um, around 5. I think." he shrugged and pulled the omega closer and Stiles couldn't really complain because he quite liked having the company of the Alpha, he had obviously just had a rather harsh drop and the company was helping him both think straight and not have the negative side effects of the drop itself.  
"Why don't you just try and sleep so that we can be up later and you won't be tired, I won't let anything happen to you so don't worry about anyone trying to hurt you, it won't happen," Derek stated when stiles blew out a breath of air and huffed himself this time. Stiles simply nodded and turned to face the alpha, he looked like he was tired but had messy be hair and bright green eyes that were clearly reflecting in the light of the sun that was now beginning to slowly rise. 

Stiles snuggled his head into the Alpha's chest and nuzzled the spot that made his feel safe, happy and just content. he let his face nuzzle the chest of the alpha and purred at the contact before he was lulled into a soft but safe sleep by the Alpha.

*********

When he awoke again it was a loud but precise knock to the door. It rapped three times before it was swung open, the man knocking was the famous Peter Hale who was Famous for his savagery and evil nature. Stiles blinked his eyes open as Derek begun growling lowly in his throat but it was cut short when he noticed who it was and got out of bed with a sigh and pulled on a tight fitting shirt. He threw a grouchy look at his uncle. "You could have at least called first don't you think?" he gritted out when he took in the state of Peter who wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring directly at Stiles. 

His eyes were unblinking and his head was cocked to the left at a slight angle that made Derek both worry and seemed intrigued. He had never seen his uncle react this well to people, admittedly he had met Stiles before but this was different, this was like the first time that peter had met Kate Argent, the woman that killed the majority of Derek's family and it made Derek worried.

"Good morning stiles, I see you have been sleeping well, as you probably know me and your father or the alpha of your pack have spoken about your welfare and safety and have decided its best for you to remain here but you can go there when you wish as long as it's during the day." Peter breathed slightly but continued after a second. 

"Furthermore, you will be staying with Derek for the foreseeable future and will pose to other packs that you belong to him, you know omega culture do you not? Whether you and Derek come to this agreement and you do actually become his omega is a different story, for the time being you will pose as his omega and I would appreciate it if you could follow the strict rules that Omega's have in our pack lands." Peter said As he finished and studied stiles' face for as signs of questions, which there were plenty. 

Stiles couldn't focus under the stare of the powerful alpha and probably wouldn't have said anything if he didn't need to but he was so confused. "Alpha, sir, I know generally about omega culture, but I also am aware that your pack follow strict and quite old rules on Omega's and their rights. I'm no stranger to learning but I'm not aware of the pack's rights regarding Omega's." Peter nodded and turned to Derek wit a slightly face of displeasure. 

"You'll have to teach him, and show him what it is like-" peter turned back to stiles and began again. "Don't get me wrong, we are not monsters, well not to our own pack, but Omega's here are treated differently. For example, every omega here has to have an alpha, especially omegas that are also subs." This time his gaze was both concerned and slightly angered, he looked at Stiles with the same piercing blue eyes and just stared at him. "You for example will be staying with Derek. I know he's a strong alpha and a strong Dom. No questions asked."

"Alpha, sir, you mentioned having to pose as being Derek's full time omega, when and what does that mean?" Stiles voice broke slightly but he managed to get it out in one go without making himself sound even more unworthy of such a position. "When other packs visit, you'll pose as Derek's omega, you'll serve him. Kneel for him and accompany him, you'll do as your told as its looked down upon for an alpha to not have an omega at Derek's age." Stiles nodded and just looked at Derek who was looking blankly at his uncle with little clue to his face much like Stiles. 

"I don't want any questions or problems arising from the news I've just given you both, train your omega." Peter said directly to Derek with an alpha tone to it, making him nod once and stiles to whine in both fear and slight submission. Peter left there room and stiles breathed again. Turning to Derek, Stiles whined and crawled to his 'pretend' alpha to hopefully seek comfort.

What was he going to do now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said its been a long time, and I do apologise...  
> To be completely honest, I stopped writing this fic as I lost all faith in both myself and my writing, I hadn't got the time nor energy to keep writing this particular fic and I stopped writing it. 
> 
> I re-read it a few days ago and decided I may aswell try and spit out a few chapters for the story development and the people that read it. I hope you enjoy the chapter but I do apologise if bits of it don't make sense, its been a long time since I wrote this. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions, suggestions or general comments please feel free to tell me, or ask me, I'm very open to suggestion about this particular fic, again sorry for the wait and I can't tell you for sure if or when it will next be updated but hope you like this chapter?
> 
> Any mistakes Are mine!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this or not, tried to write this in a different way and not posted in along time but comment what you think?
> 
> Any mistakes are mine


End file.
